


reunion

by overlying



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the pichu-seph friendship lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlying/pseuds/overlying
Summary: If he closes his eyes, he can still envision the last time they had fought, breathless and bleeding and exhilarating, and nothing—not a single match since he’d entered here—had come close to it.He’d written Sephiroth out of his life. That was it; there hadn’t been any point in reminiscing. But now—now it was possible, and he was almost afraid of the consequences.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a very very important friend. thank you for always listening to me and supporting me <3

Cloud wasn’t  _ avoiding  _ Sephiroth.

He was just conveniently busy at every opportunity that Sephiroth might have had to talk to him. It’s not like Sephiroth  _ needed  _ him around—what were some awkward introductions compared to trying to wipe out humanity? But everyone looked at Cloud anyways, like he was supposed to be Sephiroth’s handler. Because he’d shown up all dramatic-like (typical!) and sliced what was basically a god in half, and now everyone was supposed to be in equal standing with him on the stage.

He wasn’t going to babysit Sephiroth. He was doing fine—or at least, Cloud thought so, from the last time he had caught a glimpse of him with Pichu sitting happily on his shoulder before quickly ducking out of the room. 

Things were...fine. Everything was fine. Except for the fact that Sephiroth’s first ever official match was tomorrow, against Cloud, and Cloud doesn’t know if he’s ready for that at all yet. 

If he closes his eyes, he can still envision the last time they had fought, breathless and bleeding and  _ exhilarating,  _ and nothing—not a single match since he’d entered here—had come close to it.

He’d written Sephiroth out of his life. That was it; there hadn’t been any point in reminiscing. But now—now it was possible, and he was almost afraid of the consequences. 

There’s a knock at his door. 

...Fuck.

He drags himself off the bed to answer, not even bothering to check who it is. It’s an anomaly, really, that Sephiroth hadn’t come to him sooner. That Sephiroth hadn’t insisted on staying at his side every waking moment since he’d arrived. 

“May I come in?”

Sephiroth is still himself, with his annoyingly pretty silver hair and cat-slit eyes and black leather outfit, except he’s standing outside Cloud’s room like a polite neighbor. Not an all-powerful god that was going to blow up the world. 

Instead of responding, Cloud pulls the door open further, moving to the side. He closes the door after Sephiroth, and for a moment, he watches Sephiroth assess his room—at least, that’s what Cloud thinks he’s doing. There’s not much around besides his boots on the floor, his sword propped up against the wall, his pauldron on top of the dresser. Then Sephiroth turns around, and Cloud is hit again with how  _ normal  _ he looks. 

“Cloud.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure...are you alright with fighting me, tomorrow?”

Cloud chokes on a half-laugh, half-gasp of surprise. “Are you serious?”

Sephiroth frowns, crossing his arms. “I am asking out of concern for your own safety.”

“When have you  _ ever _ been concerned with that?” Cloud takes a step closer without meaning to, raises his voice without meaning to. “You think I’ve grown weaker without you here? I don’t—”

“I  _ meant,”  _ Sephiroth interrupts, “that you wouldn’t suffer any...visions of the past.”

_ Oh.  _

It was hard, at first, trying to get his body to realize that a match wasn’t a battle to the death. That a sword pointed at him wasn’t going to skewer him through, that the planet and everyone he had ever cared about wasn’t on the line. He hadn’t really thought about what going up against Sephiroth might trigger in himself—beyond just the fact that it was Sephiroth. 

And it would be easy, to back out now, to quit while he was ahead. Sephiroth was offering him an out that no one would question.

“Cloud…?”

“I...I honestly don’t know.” He sits on the edge of the bed, hands pressing into the mattress. “We won’t know until we try.”

“Is that what you want?”

Sephiroth moves directly in front of him, and maybe it was a mistake to give him even more height. The question settles in his mind, rattling at the edges but not quite processing, too busy being pinned under that gaze. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth says, again, and it’s inevitable that he’s being pushed back, back to the mattress, pliant under leather-clad hands that grip his arms more gently than they have ever before. Silver hair brushes against his arms, trails across the bed. 

His throat is dry, his hands fisted in the sheets, and Sephiroth looks for all the world completely innocent, waiting for Cloud’s answer. 

“I want”—he swallows—”I want to fight you again.” 

Those few precious seconds—where Sephiroth’s eyes widen just a bit, when the weight of Cloud’s words sinks in—are suspended like a bubble, light and fragile and ready to self-destruct. 

Sephiroth presses his lips against Cloud’s, and time begins again.

“Don’t,” he gasps into Sephiroth’s mouth, “don’t—”

“Bite?” Sephiroth fills in, just to do so against the bare expanse of Cloud’s throat. The spike of pain makes him keen, playing right into Sephiroth’s touch. “You’ve spent so long without me,” he murmurs, “I think I deserve more of you to myself.”

“You can,” he breathes, “you can have it. You—”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Sephiroth pulls away, though with the way his whole body encages Cloud’s, he still feels suffocated. He turns his head to the side in an attempt to escape Sephiroth’s eyes.

“I wasn’t sure. What you wanted.”

“You still doubt me? After so long?”

“I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“So I tore open the heavens to save you from danger. Aren’t you grateful?”

Cloud scoffs. “Weren’t you asking me about my safety a minute ago?”

“Am I a danger to you, Cloud?”

“Yes,” he answers with no hesitation at all. “You’re the most dangerous being in this building.”

Sephiroth laughs. “I think a tiny yellow electric creature would beg to differ.”

“You’re—unbelievable,” Cloud says, trying not to grin. “Get off of me.” 

To his surprise, Sephiroth actually does. Cloud sits up against the headboard, and Sephiroth shifts his legs under himself, leaning in to kiss him—Cloud lets his mouth fall open, and  _ yes _ , he’d missed this. He feels the memories of a different universe pulling at him, another time, another moment.

How had he truly gone so long without Sephiroth? How had he forgotten…?

He tangles his fingers in that soft, silver hair, lets Sephiroth devour him to his heart’s content. He’s always been fine since arriving here, but now—right now he craves touch more than anything, breathing in the heady scent of Sephiroth pressed so close to him (okay, how did they get him the right shampoo in this universe?) and allowing himself to relax. 

He climbs into Sephiroth’s lap, panting into each other’s mouths, making up for lost time—Sephiroth’s arms wrap around him as if he could pull Cloud any closer than they already are, as if Cloud would try to pull away. He loses himself against the wet warmth of Sephiroth’s tongue, forgetting everything else surrounding them, everything else that had led up to this moment. 

The stars align, the universes slide into place, and Sephiroth finds Cloud again. 

“Cloud.” Sephiroth’s breath is hot on his cheek.

“Just so you know,” Cloud says, still panting, “I’m gonna kick your ass tomorrow.” 

Sephiroth hums. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

* * *

**_bonus:_ **

“Why the  _ fuck _ are you shirtless?”

“It gets quite warm here, Cloud.”

“Yeah, well, my outfit is black too. You don’t need to—”

“It allows for better movement as well. Perhaps you’d like to try?”

“...You’re messing with me.”

“I don’t believe being fully clothed is part of the rules here.”

“Just…ugh. Whatever.”

(Cloud loses the match.)


End file.
